Stripper Life
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: It was a nice club only for the fact that girls were stripping and dancing on poles which was a massive turn off for the Doctor . . . Until he saw future Rose strip in front of him.


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor quickly flick through magazines that she had given him. He would tell Rose the main story in the magazine and pick up another one. Rose wasn't really listening, just taking in his happiness and his good looks, his short dark brown hair, his light blue eyes, slim body, long arms and legs and his Northern accent; oh my god, that accent.

"Oh, I remember this one!" He said bringing his smile into the picture. "He's gay and she's an alien."

Rose laughed and sat next to him on the three seater chair. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. While she was thinking, the Doctor glanced over at her and took in her features. Her long blond hair, long legs, really pretty eyes, smile that could light up a dark, depressed room with people crowded in it. She was Rose Tyler.

"Hey, you said that we can look at anything that could happen in the future, right, Doctor?" Rose asked her eyes wide open with a sparkle of excitement.

"Yes. Why?" The Doctor asked confused. He thought that she'd know that by now.

"Can we look at what my future would look like if I hadn't met you?" The Doctor looked at her weirdly; confused by her question; he smiled and started to rev up the TARDIS. Rose smiled and stood next to him. "Why year are we in now?"

"We are in: 2013." The Doctor said frowning. He once looked into Rose's future, and he didn't think that she'll like what she's about to see. Her wish will come true, but was it really worth showing her how she ran her life without him. Also, he hated the Rose that had never met him, he just hated her.

"You might not like what you see, Rose."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Rose smiled and hopped out of the TARDIS. She looked down and streets while the Doctor locked up the blue police box with the key that she holds with her at all times. They both didn't want to give it to the wrong person again like they did with one of Rose's 'Boyfriend's. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be a prostitute or anything like that."

Rose found her future self and followed her movement. The future Rose hair was blonde longer and rested half way down her back; she had seven inch red heels on and a long black jacket on. She was walking alone to a night club.

"Must be hanging out with friends," Rose held onto the Doctor's hand and opened the doors to the night club.

It was a nice club only for the fact that girls were stripping and dancing on poles which was a massive turn off for the Doctor . . . Until he saw future Rose strip in front of him.

He turned to Rose and saw the disgust on her face. She saw her future self dancing for men who were putting money in her bra with their mouths.

"What happened to me?" She asked not taking her eyes off herself. "What did I do to deserve this?"

The Doctor didn't answer since his eyes were too busy watching Rose dance on the stage. He excused himself to the bathroom and basically ran from the performance. Rose blushed and walked around the club. She ended up backstage with all the other dancers in their underwear.

"Rose!" Yelled a short stubby over weight man, "why aren't you in your costume? Have your boobs shrunk? You look taller! Show me your body." He said crossing his arms. A girl laughed and came backstage. The overweight man looked at her and yelled: "Rose, night off! You still get paid."

The future Rose smiled and grabbed her jacket that she wearing and covered herself. She smiled and left the building, her hips swinging and her walk had a beat to it. "You can cover for Rose tonight. I will pay you, just undress and dance. Guys don't care if you've never danced before; if you look hot and can give good lap dances that you're sold!"

Before Rose could complain the man ripped off her shirt and pushed her on stage. Rose had no idea what to do on the stage. She looked at a couple of other girls and tried to copy their movements. Once she started to understand what the guys in the club liked, she was a goddess on the floor. At the music changed, so did she; with men and costumes. She hadn't seen the doctor yet but she found out that she was a goddess at lap dances and getting men turned on. She now wore a really short blue and white candy skirt with a bra to match. She walked around the club trying to find the next man to buy her out. When she first came into the club, she hated what she saw, but now that she's had a go at this type of entertainment, she's actually enjoying herself.

"Hey, love." The stubby man came over and grabbed her hand. He pulled Rose to a private room. "Okay, this man has big cash, like hundreds of dollars;" he said making hand gestures. "Seduce him to your best, you're good, kid. This man only asked for you." He opened the door and pushed Rose inside. She looked around the room which had a chair sitting in the middle of the room, the walls were red and she didn't like who she saw . . .

"Hello." The Doctor said with a big smile and a small wave. "How you liking your once-was-going-to-be-your-future?"

The doctor looked up and saw a camera. Rose got the drift and sat in his lap. She started to move her hips slowly but gracefully her body moving in every direction that makes him crave for more. The Doctor's hands trailed up her thighs and landed on her small but cute bum. He pulled her forward towards him and moaned, kissing the air that they shared.

"We have to get out of here," The Doctor said finally starting to relax. "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Okay, but I need to finish this first before we leave." Rose whispered in his ear. She could feel the heat on his body on hers, and something else arising near her legs. The Doctor threw his head back and moaned, his hands squeezing her butt. "Rose . . ."

"Yes, Doctor?" The song changed and Rose rose herself the Doctor's lap. "We can go now."  
The Doctor stood and stood there for a couple of seconds. He felt kind of ashamed, he's never left like this before but then again, this is Rose we're talking about.

"Do you have your shirt backstage?" The Doctor asked. Rose bit her lip from saying 'No'. Luckily, the Doctor knew her answer. He took off his long leather jacket and gave it to her. "Back to the TARDIS?" He said holding out his hand. Rose took it and they walked back to the TARDIS together.

"Was I any good?" Rose asked curling up to the Doctor's chest. They were both laying in bed, naked for the first time. They've cuddled a couple of times, but not together together, just as friends. When they were walking back to the TARDIS, the Doctor went to get the key and ended up touching her chest. One thing led to another and they were on the bed making out. They didn't end up having sex, too early in the relationship for Rose. He even asked her to be his girlfriend!

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor smiled. "You were fantastic."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
